Quiet
by ItsMeDreaa
Summary: Ferb, silent for two years, remembers why he prefers to be quiet. Suck-ish summary, I know. First fanfiction, don't hate please. T for now, might change it though. Slight cutting, and mention of someone's rape..


Quiet

**Hello beautiful people. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too rude, but some constructive criticism would be nice. Also, I'll probably post this rated as T, and possibly change it to M because of murder and self harm. I don't know yet. Oh yes, I do not own anything, the show/characters belongs to the owners of P&F… **

He prefers to be silent. To show no emotion. To be in the background. To be a sidekick. Everyone else knew he didn't like to talk; they didn't really mind or care. That was okay with Ferb. Everyone who knew the kid admired his many talents and some thought his silence added a very cool vibe. Some people didn't think anything of the silence; some thought he didn't want his cool and deep British voice to distract from his brother and his inventions.

Ferb Fletcher was Phineas Flynn's step-brother and best friend. They were attached at the hip and never did anything without telling one another. The green haired British boy, along with his step-brother, tends to annoy their older sister, Candace. It's not their intention, of course, they loved their sister and would do anything to help her. Phineas knows how to read Ferb's silence and faces, like some best friends do. Candace, on the other hand, doesn't care for them, unless they're doing something, "bust-able."

Sometimes, that's why. There are other reasons, too. Sometimes, he couldn't comprehend the "reasons." The reason he's mute.

Yeah, he is a self-proclaimed mute. People would like to say mute people don't speak at all whereas Ferb speaks occasionally. The thirteen year old **[1]**, would beg to differ. Yes, there is-and mostly- non-speaking mutes. He is not 'emo' like some people stereo-type mutes. He's a selective mutest **[2].** The people who have an anxiety disorder where people don't speak because of social anxiety but are able to speak when comfortable. The other type of mute is people who were born with it. Ferb, though, speaks occasionally. Those times, he feels forced and uncomfortable, and other times, it's just random.

He hears it all the time, "British accents are so cute!" or "Ooh I love how British people talk." Most people love the accent, and want one. Some might find it crazy for a talented British teen to choose not to speak. To Ferb, he could be crazy, crazy for not showing emotion and not expressing himself. Yet, sometimes, he questions that.

His reasons made him question himself. Sometimes questions others. His reason? Maybe everything and maybe nothing. But mostly, it's the pressure of others. How people find him so ridiculously amazing and talented, saying something could just screw everything up. How people just love his voice and not his words. Sometimes it was his friends and family. The way Candace would do anything for Phineas and Ferb to get in trouble. That he is always going to be underappreciated because all he is, is Phineas' little helper. Sometimes, it was his own home. The place he grew up in since he was six. The place where he builds his jaw-dropping inventions. His home, the place where he is supposed to feel safe and okay. His home, Danville, is perfect but he misses Britain. The days when he was small and was with his birth mother. Sometimes, he dreams of a new invention for the next day or singing and dancing with friends and sometimes he dreams of Britain.

The green haired Brit was far from depressed. He appreciated every moment of life, when he figures out how to seize the day. Though it hasn't always been that way. Well, everyday Phineas and him do find a way to 'carpe diem' but Ferb wasn't always happy. He used to be a secretive, self-harmer.

He was only eleven years old. His birth father, Lawrence and mother were divorce since he was three and his father re-married a woman named, Linda, when he was four. The merged family lived happily in a cozy house with a pet platypus. It was October 23rd **[3]**, only a month and a few days after Ferb's eleventh birthday. The Flynn-Fletcher household was munching on an average dinner. Ferb remembered what it was precisely, Chinese takeout: fried rice, chow mein, ginger beef, egg rolls and a couple fortune cookies. Lawrence excused himself to pick up the phone. He was on it for a good half an hour, enough time for the rest of the family to finish their dinner. They all went about their business: Linda washed the dishes, Candace ran to her room and Phineas played with Perry. After Lawrence hung up, he told Linda frightening news, news that would change his son's life. Ferb was sitting on the peachy colored couch in the living room watching his little step-brother poking their pet platypus with a baseball.

Ferb heard Linda say something like, "it's okay, don't worry, we'll go visit her soon" or something along those lines. He rushed into the dining room. There was a plate of half eaten fried rice and ginger beef where his father sat. Lawrence's head was buried in his hands as he mumbled something Ferb couldn't understand.

Ferb, who used to be chattier, tapped his step-mother's arm, "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, sit down," Linda sighed.

The words were still fresh in his mind. The conversation still scares him. He remembered crying when his step-brother and pet walked in. All he could do was pick up Perry and hug him tightly as Linda explained the incident to Phineas and Candace.

Ferb's mother was raped and she attempted suicide. The police were still looking for who did it and how. The fourteen year old girl comforted her step-brother and step-dad. Phineas, just ten, didn't completely understand, since he is always so positive and doesn't take negativity well, but hugged Lawrence for what seemed like half an hour. At night, Ferb cuddled Perry. He whispered stories to his platypus, he couldn't sleep until three thirty in the morning, maybe forty-five minutes after his Perry slept. He dreamt of someone. Some kind of angel. This 'angel' told him to be positive and forget, forget about pain and sadness.

That night was burning itself into Ferb's memory, staying there for maybe for-ever. He decided to let go of the past by hurting. Every few nights, he'd go into the bathroom and take a small knife of a Swiss army knife to cut his left hip. His high waisted pants surely covered the scars. Every night, after he cut he'd bring Perry to his bed. He'd sit on Ferb's stomach as Ferb told him he was sorry, and why, and then Perry would growl as if he was trying to say something. Ferb never knew what he was trying to say, maybe something like, "Please stop, get help," but he'd just close his eyes and Perry would have to give up and sleep too.

His cutting went on for a couple weeks, now twelve scars rest on his hip. When he was about to go for the thirteenth, he didn't lock the bathroom door. It would have been quick, maybe a minute or two, three at the most. He would watch a little blood squirt out, wipe of the knife and go watch television with Phineas. He took out his blade and brought the weapon to his skin. His shaking hand gripped the knifed as he was about to slide it across his pale skin, but just before he was about to do so, Candace opened the bathroom door. At first they stared at each other, then Candace saw the knife, then back at Ferb's face. No emotion, no guilt. Candace swallowed, feeling a lump form in her long neck, as a single tear raced down her face. She turned around, feeling regret for not talking, and grabbed her pink cellphone of her bedside table. Ferb, still in the washroom, in shock, dropped the Swiss army knife and ran after Candace. He grabbed her door knob and slowly opened the door. He discovered his older step-sister on her phone nearly bursting into tears.

"Oh my god. Candace! Candaaace! You weren't supposed to see, no one was. Don't worry, alright? It's nothing. Who are you talking to?" Ferb explained quickly. Candace slowly turned to her brother, standing at her door frame, and she brought her phone away from her ear.

"Nothing? Nothing! That was not nothing, Ferb! What the hell?" a muffled voice yelled from the phone. It was Candace's best friend, Stacy. Her voice was so loud Ferb could hear it, even though she wasn't on speaker. Candace hung up, without word. She threw her phone onto her bed, along with her body. She motioned her little brother to sit on the chair in front of her vanity.

They stared, just like in the washroom. They stared at the ceiling, their shoes, the posters on the wall and the door when they heard Perry's growl. Every once in a while, their moving eyes would look at each other, and then quickly look away.

"It… I-it was nothing. Just, please. Don't… D-don't tell," Ferb quietly stuttered. Candace looked up from examining the carpet, and stared at Ferb. She looked at him as if he slapped a baby and said the baby was stupid or something.

"Nothing? Ferb, oh my gosh, we have to talk. Now. This isn't right…" Candace said emotionally.

Another conversation that Ferb will never forget. After silent arguing, lessons taught and opinions told, they finally cam to a conclusion: Candace would not tell, and Ferb would stop cutting. If he did; Candace would tell. After this, they kind of avoided each other, but secretly still worried about one another.

That night, Perry sat on Ferb's tummy, as usual, and waited for the thirteen year old to talk. He was quiet, and emotion-less. Perry growled, as if he were sighing, and lay down. Ferb wraps an arm over the monotreme and shuts his eyes.

"Maybe I'll just stay quiet," He whispered.

Ferb decided not to be "those people" who write down their thoughts and feelings in a journal but show it through his talents. Every adventure, invention, idea, dance and song was his words. Every night he'd tell Perry, since he was always gone to see **[4]**, and go to sleep happily.

He prefers to be silent. To show no emotion. To be in the background. To be a sidekick. Everyone else knew he didn't like to talk; they didn't really care. But they would never understand. Ferb Fletcher was far from quiet.

**Asdfghjkl. Yaay! I'm really proud. I love this. Might be dark for P&F, but whatever. [1] Let's say this is a year after the summer of which the show takes place. **

**I know, I know, they don't reveal the kids' ages but let's say, in the show, Phineas was 11 (now 12), along with Isabella, Baljeet and basically every other kid; Ferb was 12 (now 13), along with Buford. Candace and Stacy were 15, now 16. **

**[2] I did do a bit of research about being mute and all (hope no one gets offended though, if anyone does, I'm so deeply sorry.) and I'm not quite sure if the term for some who is mute, is mutest, but please don't get mad at me if I'm wrong. **

**[3] THIS WAS A RANDOM DATE. Don't ask how, I just chose 23****rd****. I thought October, because, currently, on the show Ferb's birthday was never celebrated so I'll make him an autumn baby (like a me ;D) and yeah.**

**[4] Cause… Perry… He's a SECRET AGENT. I know right, I couldn't believe it too. Shh…**

**So I'm going to go now… thanks for reading, let me know what you think, nothing to harsh please, and no flames, please and thanks! **


End file.
